Bref
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Bref, j'ai des sentiments. FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Bref, j'ai ouvert la porte

**Titre : Bref**

**Résumé : Bref, j'ai des sentiments.**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : langage**

**Pairings : PruCan, AmeBel (probablement d'autres mais je n'y suis pas encore)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Bref ni Hetalia.**

**A/N: salut ! Juste une petite chose écrite en une heure de temps :)**

**J'adore Bref, je parle souvent comme ça dans la vraie vie ... Alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas écrire ?**

**Une autre chose que j'adore, Yuri!PruCan ... Bienvenue dans la vie de Julchen Beilschmidt et de Madeline Williams ...**

**Bref.**

**Bref, j'ai ouvert la porte**

Bref. J'avais cette envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes, mais comme j'étais au lit, je me suis dit :

- Ça va passer ...

Et je me suis retournée en espérant que croiser les jambes y changerais quelque chose. J'ai regardé l'heure et vu qu'il était onze heure du matin et que vue toute la bière que j'avais bu hier soir, j'allais sûrement pisser des litres.

J'ai essayé de me souvenir de la soirée, mais comme d'habitude, il manquait des morceaux.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je me suis dit que Ludchen allait aller ouvrir, et puis je me suis rappelée qu'il ne vivait plus ici. Alors je me suis levée pour ouvrir la porte.

C'était Madeline, ma meilleure amie

Elle m'a dit :

- Hey ... Jul ...

Alors j'ai répondu :

- Euh ... Maddie ...

Elle rougit et elle m'a regardé tristement, et j'ai vu qu'elle avait pleuré. Pendant un instant je me suis dit qu'elle s'était faite agressée dans la rue et qu'elle était venue chez moi pour être réconfortée. Et puis j'ai vu que sa robe blanche était parfaitement repassée et que ses cheveux étaient nickel chrome, et que donc, c'était pas possible. Alors je me suis dit qu'elle avait peut-être mangé trop piquant, mais comme elle avait un peu de sirop d'érable sur le menton, j'imaginait qu'elle a noyé ses problèmes à la canadienne, et que donc c'était pas possible.

Elle m'a dit :

- Je suis partie de chez moi ...

Elle m'a montré sa valise que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. J'ai vu qu'il y avait une tête de nounours sur le devant je me suis dit que ça faisait gamine mais mignon, et que c'était génial parce que j'adorais ce qui était mignon, et je me suis demandée pourquoi ce n'était pas une feuille d'érable dessus comme sur tous ses accessoires. Ensuite, j'ai réalisé que je la fixais alors j'ai répondu :

- Euh bah ... Entre ! Ne reste pas là Birdie !

Birdie était un surnom que je lui avait trouvé en maternelle. J'aimais bien trouver des surnoms, du coup, Madeline s'appelait Birdie, Antonio s'appelait Toni, Francis s'appelait Franny et Alfred s'appelait Burgeromaniacodestructeurdamourpropre mais c'était trop long alors je l'appelait Al.

Birdie s'est assise sur mon canapé, et j'ai réalisé qu'elle s'était assise sur une tâche suspecte et irrécupérable qu'un mec avait fait une fois quand j'avais couché avec lui. Mais comme je savais que Maddie allait piquer une crise et probablement pleurer, je n'ai rien dit.

En fait, je savais très bien que Birdie en pinçait pour moi, ça se voyait parce qu'elle disait tout le temps ''Je sais pas, Julchen sera là ?'' quand un garçon lui demandait pour aller à une soirée, ou parce qu'elle me fixait quand on regardait un film.

Elle faisait ces trucs que font les filles quand elles sont amoureuses, elle mettait du parfum affreux qui sentait la fille, des rubans roses qui sentait la fille, du rouge à lèvre qui sentait la fille, des robes pour montrer ses jambes qui sentaient la fille, et elle ne rotait plus.

Elle a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais comme je l'ai ouverte en même temps, elle l'a refermée. Et moi aussi.

J'ai éteins la télé pour la mettre à l'aise et je me suis préparée à lui avouer quelque chose.

Mais ça, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler.

Bref, j'ai ouvert la porte.

**A/N: J'ai vraiment que ça à foutre ... En réalité j'écris ça en attendant que mon frère me laisse l'ordi ...**

**Voilà! Je change de point de vue à chaque fois, et on remonte dans le temps pour savoir pourquoi Maddie est partie :)**

**Un p'tit review alsjullieblieven? (mon néerlandais est de pire en pire, j'invente de ces mots ...)**


	2. Bref, j'ai été à une soirée

**Bref.**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING : Langage**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni Bref ni APH.**

**A/N : Cette fic n'a pas trop de succès … Je comprends, mais elle est un peu comme un défi pour moi, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'écris tout le temps de la même manière … Ça change d'écrire comme ça, et ça me plait beaucoup:) En plus, les chapitre sont courts et ne prennent pas trop de temps:P**

**Ce chapitre se passe avant le précédent :) L'histoire sera dans le mauvais sens si on veut ... **

**Bref.**

**Madeline Williams**

**Bref, j'ai été a une soirée.**

Bref. J'étais en colère et lassée. Cette soirée était nulle, et en plus, je n'ai pas trouvé Julchen, alors que quand j'ai demandé si Julchen venait, Ivan m'avait dit :

- Da.

Je savais que je ne devais pas faire confiance aux russes. J'ai effacé cette idée de ma tête parce que c'était raciste, et que je ne voulais pas finir comme mon frère.

Mon frère, il s'appelle Alfred. Il avait l'air cool au premier abord, mais en réalité, il était assez raciste et il se prenait pour un super-héros. Il était complètement stupide, et pourtant il parvenait à avoir de bien meilleur notes que moi, surtout en math et en sciences où je frôlais le sous-sol de la cave du fond du trou.

Julchen était introuvable. Julchen c'était ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Je suis amoureuse d'elle depuis deux ans. Je le sais parce que je parlais avec ses amis c'était pour dire :

- Julchen vous parle de moi ?

Et aussi :

- Elle utilise quel shampoing ? C'est quoi son parfum préféré ? Je crois que je l'aime.

Alors que je connaissais toute les réponses. J'avoue que la dernière phrase je ne l'ai jamais dite, mais me connaissant, je serais bien capable de faire la bourde.

Il y avait aussi le fait que je me préparait pour aller la voir parce que je voulais être assez jolie pour attirer son attention. Ça ne marchait jamais. Je crois que je n'étais pas assez belle. Je passais mon temps à la regarder aussi, et ça elle ne le savait pas.

En tout cas, j'en avais marre de cette soirée, et cela venait à peine de commencer. Je suis montée à l'étage parce que je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait la maison de Mathias. Je suis entrée dans une chambre, je crois que c'était celle de Lukas, le meilleur ami de Mathias qui n'avait absolument aucune émotion. Je me sentais comme une ninja, c'était marrant, je me suis demandée pourquoi je ne faisais jamais ça.

J'ai ouverts un tiroir, il était remplis de sex-toys, et j'ai compris pourquoi je ne faisais jamais ça. J'ai quitté la chambre en courant et j'ai percutée dans quelqu'un.

C'était Julchen.

Elle avait visiblement abusé de la vodka et était à deux doigts de vomir. Je l'ai regardé, elle m'a regardé, je l'ai regardé, elle a vomit. Alors je l'ai conduis à la salle de bain pour qu'elle se rince la bouche.

Elle m'a dit :

- T'es famaiyeure …

Et comme je parlais le Julchen, j'ai compris :

- T'es la meilleure.

Elle attendait pour une brosse à dents, mais comme je n'osais pas ouvrir les placard pour en prendre une propre, elle en a pris une qui était sur le rebord du lavabo. Je me suis demandé pourquoi les gens mettaient leur brosses à dents sur le rebord du lavabo et pas à l'intérieur d'un placard, parce que c'était plus esthétique et que cela faisait moins de désordre sur le rebord du lavabo où il y avait déjà un pot de crème hydratante, un pot de crème anti-acnée, un pot de crème de nuit, un pot de crème de jour. Je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux mettre tout ça dans un placard parce que ce serait plus propre et il suffirait d'ouvrir la porte pour …

Le souvenir de ce que j'ai trouvé dans la chambre de Lukas m'est revenu en tête, et je me suis rendue compte que si tout était posé sur le lavabo c'était pour ne pas que les gens ouvrent les placard.

Julchen s'est brossé les dents, et elle s'en ai mit partout. Elle à craché le dentifrice sur le sol une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de m'avouer que :

- Jwe wois pas yeu bahin !

Autrement dit :

- Je vois pas le bassin !

Alors je l'ai mise au dessus de la baignoire. Elle avait déjà fini de craché. Elle m'a sourit avec les dents toutes blanches et m'a remercié d'une manière inattendue.

Elle m'a embrassé.

Je ne savais pas si c'était sincère ou pas, mais comme je suis raide dingue d'elle depuis deux ans, je l'ai embrassé. Quelqu'un est entré dans la salle de bain mais je m'en moquais. Julchen m'a dit :

- Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie.

J'ai compris :

- Je t'aime.

Encore une fois, mon cœur c'est emballé. Elle m'a embrassé contre le mur en me caressant, et je me suis dit que c'était bien, alors je l'ai laissé faire.

Après Alfred est arrivé …

Et la suite, il ne vaut mieux pas la raconter …

Bref, j'ai été a une soirée.


	3. Bref, j'avais tout prévu

**Bref.**

**Rating:T**

**WARNING : aucun**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'a changé par rapport au chapitre précédent, je ne possède toujours pas ni Hetalia, ni Bref.**

**A/N : Chapitre court, mais je ne pense pas qu'Ivan soit du genre à tourner autour du pot. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de facilement distrait non plus … Et donc il va droit au but !**

**J'espère que l'histoire prend forme dans vos tête:)**

**Le dernier chapitre sera l'histoire remise dans l'ordre pour un clarification, ce sera comme un résumé one-shot de cette histoire :P**

**Bref.**

**Ivan Braginski**

**Bref, j'avais tout prévu.**

Bref. J'étais avec Madlen dans la voiture et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire. J'avais enfin un rendez-vous avec la fille que j'aimais et j'étais vraiment très heureux. Sur la banquette arrière, il y avait ma petite sœur et le petit Fredka, le frère de Madlen. On avait tiré au sors nos place, et j'avais gagné le droit de conduite. Ça m'avait rendu triste, parce que je ne pouvais pas parler à Madlen pendant le trajet parce que j'avais trop peur que l'on ait un accident. Je tenais beaucoup au personnes dans la voiture et je ne voulais pas les décevoir et qu'ils m'abandonnent.

J'avais tendance à être assez pessimiste quant à la loyauté de mes amis.

J'avais demandé à Madlen pour m'accompagner à une soirée chez Mathias et Lukas et elle avait dit 'da'. Elle s'était faite belle, elle sentait bon et j'étais content.

J'avais un super plan pour lui avouer mon amour. D'abord, j'allais boire un peu parce que Mathias a de la vodka importée de Russie et il n'y en aurait plus si j'attendais trop longtemps. Ensuite, j'allais lui offrir une fleur, et puis je l'embrasserais.

J'ai regardé le niveau de carburant et je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y en avait presque plus. J'ai dit à Fredka qu'il faudrait faire le plein et il m'a dit :

- Je suis fauché …

J'ai compris qu'il voulait que je paye pour lui alors que c'était sa voiture. Il était un sacré manipulateur quand même …

Une fois arrivé chez Mathias, j'ai voulu ouvrir la porte à Madlen, mais elle était déjà sortie. Alors j'ai voulu lui ouvrir la porte d'entrée, mais elle était déjà entrée. J'ai aperçu Fredka essayer d'ouvrir la porte à Natalya, mais elle a dit :

- J'ai des bras, c'est pour m'en servir.

Après elle a griffé Fredka avec ses ongles, faute de couteau je pense.

Madlen et moi avons fait les tour pour dire Prevyet à nos amis, mais elle avait l'air déçue que quelqu'un ne soit pas là. Elle est partie s'asseoir dans le canapé, et je l'ai suivi.

J'ai demandé de la vodka, et on m'a dit :

- Désolé ! Il n'y en a plus !

La première partie de mon plan tombait à l'eau. J'ai demandé des fleurs, et on m'a répondu :

- On est pas chez le fleuriste !

C'était ce mec en soirée que personne ne connaissait. Je l'ai regarder partir dans le jardin et je me suis tourné vers Madlen. Il ne restait plus que la dernière étape de mon plan. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre alors je me suis directement mis en face de Madlen et je lui ai dit :

- Je t'aime, Madlen, deviens un avec moi.

Je l'ai embrassé et j'ai repensé à ce que Fredka m'avait dit avant la soirée :

- Ma sœur ? Tu l'aimes ? Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse aussi … Elle en a l'air en tout cas. Tu peux sortir avec elle si tu veux, mais pas de folie.

Je me suis dit que c'était bizarre qu'il m'ait dit ça, mais comme j'avais son accord, je n'ai pas réfléchis plus que ça.

Et puis Madlen m'a repoussé. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, et elle avait l'air terrorisée. Je n'ai pas compris, et puis j'ai vu que je la serrais très fort au niveau des avants-bras. Je l'ai lâché et elle est partie en courant.

Je crois que c'est un nyet …

J'ai soupiré et je me suis levé pour trouver de l'alcool. Mathias m'a dit que tout était dehors. Je suis sorti et j'ai vu l'horreur.

Fredka était en train d'embrasser Natalya dans la piscine.

J'ai attrapé un tuyau de plomberie qui traînait par terre, et j'ai sauté à l'eau.

Et la suite, est assez floue …

Bref, j'avais tout prévu.


End file.
